


Der Rückfall

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, M/M, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Obscurus (Harry Potter), Sad, xmas
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Percival wird zu einem Haus gerufen, das von einer Explosion zerstört wurde. Er findet die Ursache schnell, obwohl er gehofft hatte, dass es einen anderen Grund für das Chaos geben würde. Und er weiß, dass er sich dieses Mal selbst die Schuld daran geben muss, dass es soweit gekommen ist.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Der Rückfall

**Author's Note:**

> Bei dem Prompt war mir ein wenig nach Schmerz. Daher ein traurigeres Kapitel.
> 
> Prompt: Kaputte Weihnachtskugeln, ein verlorenes Objekt, Zaubertrank, „Sehe ich so aus, als wäre ich darüber hinweg?“  
> Setting: Nach dem 1ten Film, allerdings ist Percy weiterhin Percy und nicht Grindelwald  
> Stimmung: Traurig 
> 
> Dies ist der Beitrag für den 14. Dezember für meinen Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019

Percival erinnerte sich nicht daran, wie es war, nach einem großen Sturm zum Tatort gerufen zu werden. In den Tagen, in denen die Angriffe aus dem Nichts angefangen hatten, hatte Grindelwald ihn bereits überwältigt, entführt und in einer kleinen dunklen Kammer ohne Fenster gefangen gehalten.   
Zu sagen, dass er ein nostalgisches Gefühl von Deja-Vu hatte, als er dieses Mal mit seinen Auroren in der verlassenen Straße erschien, wäre also zu viel des Guten gewesen.  
Trotzdem konnte er sich auf seinen siebten Sinn verlassen. Auf seine Sinne, die die Spuren der Aura aufnahmen, die durch die Luft waberte wie ein roter Faden. Wie eine Geruchsfahne. Und das, was er wahrnahm, ließ ihn nichts Gutes erahnen. Trotzdem fühlte er keine Angst. Vielmehr Sorge.  
Percival bedeutete den Männern, zurück zu bleiben. “Sichert das Gebiet”, befahl er, “Lasst niemanden hinein.”  
“Ja, Sir”, ertönten bereitwillig die Stimmen seiner Auroren.   
Percival erklomm die Stufen des zerstörten Gebäudes, zu dem sie gerufen worden waren. Das Dach war zerstört, die obersten zwei Etagen so zerrissen, dass große Teile der Mauer auf den umliegenden Straßen lagen.   
Percival wusste, was – oder besser, wer - dafür verantwortlich war. Sie hielten ihn unter Beobachtung und Percival war der Erste, der informiert wurde, wenn es einen weiteren Ausbruch gab.   
In letzter Zeit war es lange ruhig geblieben. Das hatte ihn beruhigt.   
Nun doch wieder in einer solchen Situation zu sein, behagte ihm aus vielen Gründen nicht.   
Percival wappnete sich für alles. Er wusste, wie sensibel und empfindlich Credence nach einem Ausbruch war. Eine große Bandbreite an negativen Gefühlen konnte ihm entgegen geschleudert werden und Percival machte sich auf jedes einzelne gefasst.   
Er lief durch das Treppenhaus, die ersten drei Etagen hinauf und blieb dann in der vierten, der bereits große Teile der Außenwände fehlen, stehen. Credence war hier, er konnte es fühlen. Aber, was noch eindeutiger war: Er konnte es hören. Er vernahm das verhaltene Schluchzen und das Rascheln von Kleidung auf kaltem Holzboden.   
Percival ging durch die Wohnung, deren Tür aus den Angeln gesprengt worden war, seinen Zauberstab weiterhin ungenutzt in der Innenseite seines Mantels verborgen. Er würde ihn mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht benötigen.  
In einiger Entfernung sah er jemanden in einer staubigen Ecke kauern. Holzsplitter und Gesteinsbrocken lagen in einem strahlenförmigen Kreis um ihn herum, als wären sie aus ihm herausgeschossen. Und noch etwas. Bunte Glassplitter, die dünn und gewellt waren.  
Das Schniefen verstummte und Credence blickte auf. “Du bist schnell”, stellte er leise fest, den Blick trüb.   
Percival schritt langsam auf ihn zu, so behutsam, als würde er sich einem scheuen wilden Tier nähern. “Darf ich näherkommen?”, fragte er höflich, als er noch einige Schritte entfernt war.   
Credence zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ich kann dich nicht daran hindern”, behauptete er, obwohl sie beide wussten, dass das nicht stimmte. Aber er wirkte kraftlos. Offensichtlich war er es leid, in der Obscurusform aus sich herauszubrechen.   
Percival näherte sich, bis sie noch zwei Schritte trennte. Dann sank er ebenfalls auf die Knie und setzte sich Credence gegenüber. “Wie geht es dir?”, fragte er sanft.   
Credence verzog den Mund. “Wonach sieht es aus?”, murmelte er dickköpfig. Ausbrüche machten ihn immer angriffslustiger als er eigentlich war.   
“Nicht sonderlich gut”, gab Percival zu, “Du hattest Glück, dass hier niemand lebt, den du hättest verletzen können.”  
Credence lachte freudlos. “Genau, Glück”, sagte er bitter, ehe er zischte: “Das war Absicht. Ich bin vielleicht ein Monster, aber so grausam bin ich nicht.”  
“Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt, Credence”, maßregelte Percival ihn sanft, “Du bist alles andere als ein Monster.”  
Seine Worte hatten nicht den aufbauenden Effekt, den er sich erhofft hatte. Credence schüttelte unzufrieden den Kopf. “Hör auf, so schrecklich nett zu sein, Percival”, sagte er abwehrend.  
Percival presste den Kiefer zusammen. Er ahnte, woher diese Worte kamen und nickte verstehend. “Entschuldige.”  
“Hör auf”, fauchte Credence und presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren, während Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen, “Ich will dich nicht sehen und ich will dein Mitleid nicht! Verschwinde einfach.”  
Seine stark emotionale Reaktion bestürzte Percival. Ihn befiel ein schlechtes Gewissen. Hatte das hier etwa etwas mit ihm zu tun? “Credence, ich... ich dachte, du”, begann er, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er sagen sollte.  
“Was?”, fragte Credence und zum ersten Mal sah er Percival offen an. Hinter seiner aggressiven Haltung war er tief verletzt. “Du dachtest, es würde sich schon irgendwie einrenken?” Er schüttelte den Kopf und die Tränen traten aus seinen Augen und liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Percival widerstand dem Drang, sie fortzuwischen. “Sehe ich so aus, als wäre ich darüber hinweg?”, fragte Credence bitter.  
Percival schwieg. Nein, Credence sah nicht so aus, als wäre er über irgendetwas hinweg. Um den schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht länger sehen zu müssen, wandte Percival den Blick ab und ließ ihn stattdessen durch den zerstörten Raum wandern. Er blieb erneut an dem bunten Glas hängen, das zerbrochen zwischen ihnen lag und das auch aus der Nähe keinen Sinn ergab. “Was ist das?”, fragte er.   
“Nichts...”, behauptete Credence abwehrend.  
Percival konnte es nicht dabei bewenden lassen. “Es sieht nicht so aus, als gehöre es hierher”, stellte er fest.  
“Es sind Weihnachtskugeln”, murmelte Credence. “Ich hatte sie für Weihnachten gekauft, bevor...bevor wir...”  
Er musste nicht weitersprechen. Percival begriff und er schwieg betroffen. Es war noch nicht lang her, gerade ein paar Wochen.   
“Ich habe sie wiedergefunden und da... da kam es irgendwie über mich”, sagte Credence. Er klang ein wenig schuldbewusst.  
Percival nickte. “Ich verstehe”, sagte er leise.   
“Tust du nicht”, widersprach Credence flüsternd, “Sonst hättest du damals nicht...du hättest mich nicht...” Er schluchzte auf und legte eine Hand auf seinen Mund, um die Geräusche zu dämpfen.  
Percival hielt die Stimmung, die zwischen ihnen hing, betroffen aus. Ja, es war nicht einfach gewesen, sich dafür zu entscheiden. Er hatte es seither hin und wieder bereut, aber er hielt eisern an seinem Entschluss fest. Dennoch hatte alles auch Nachteile. “Credence, ich habe dir nie weh tun wollen”, sagte er mit so viel Sanftheit, wie er aufbringen konnte.  
“Lügner”, murmelte Credence traurig, “Ich habe versucht, es zu verarbeiten, habe ich wirklich. Ich nehme die Tränke, die du mir schickst. Die, die den Obscurus besänftigen sollen. Aber... vorhin... war er stärker.” Er schluchzte erneut, holte zitternd Luft und wischte sich dann die Tränen von den Wangen. “... es tut einfach... weh”, murmelte er tonlos.  
“Das tut mir leid, Credence”, sagte Percival, weil es die Wahrheit war und weil er nicht wusste, was er stattdessen sagen sollte.  
Credence schüttelte den Kopf. “Geh einfach, Percival”, verlangte er. Er klang gebrochen.  
“Wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann...”, bot Percival an.  
"Kannst du nicht”, unterbrach Credence ihn.  
Doch davon ließ sich Percival nicht so schnell abbringen. “Bist du sicher?”, hakte er nach, “Ich... vielleicht kann ich...”  
“Verschwinde, Percival”, sagte Credence. Er klang müde.  
“Es ist nur... Es sieht ein wenig trostlos aus”, sprach Percival aus, was er sah. Er wusste nicht, ob Credence hier wohnte oder sich nur hier versteckt hatte, als die Gefühle ihn übermannt hatten. Aber es war kein Ort, an dem man bleiben wollte. Nicht in diesem Zustand, in dem das Gebäude nun war.  
Credence zuckte mit den Schultern.  
“Möchtest du die Wände nicht reparieren? Der kalte Wind wird dir noch den Tod bringen”, gab Percival zu bedenken.  
Credence verzog unangenehm berührt den Mund. “Ich habe den Zauberstab nicht mehr.”  
Seine Worte überraschten Percival. “Was?”, fragte er fassungslos. Sicher, die Möglichkeiten des MACUSA, einem Erwachsenen Magie beizubringen, ohne ihn in Ilvermorny einzuschulen, waren begrenzt gewesen und Credences ‘Ausbildung’ ging eher schleppend voran, aber es war doch alles in eine gute Richtung gegangen.   
“Ich habe ihn verloren”, murmelte Credence, “Und es stört mich nicht. Es war besser so.”  
Entgeistert blickte Percival ihn an. Der Credence, den er kannte, hätte seinen Zauberstab für kein Geld der Welt aus den Händen gegeben. Und nun behauptete er, es machte ihm nichts aus? Das bestürzte Percival noch mehr als die Anzeichen der Zerstörung, die sich um sie herum zeigten. Nicht nur, weil es deutlich machte, WIE schlecht es Credence ging. Auch, weil es andere Nachteile mit sich brachte. “Credence, wenn du es nicht kanalisierst, wird dein Obscurus immer wieder...”, begann Percival besorgt.  
“Verschwinde, Percival”, fuhr Credence eisig dazwischen, “Bevor ich mich vergesse.”  
Percival fühlte sich, als hätte er ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. “In Ordnung”, sagte er leise, “Entschuldige.” Er erhob sich. “Dann... werde ich jetzt...” Percival ließ den Satz unvollendet. Er fühlte sich sonderbar verloren, als er die Szenerie verließ. Ihm fielen zahllose Möglichkeiten ein, wie er Credence Hilfe anbieten konnte. Das würde schließlich auch der Stadt helfen und seinen Job einfacher machen. Aber eine emotionale Barriere hielt ihn zurück. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das hier tatsächlich nicht sein Thema war. Er hatte kein Recht, Credence in irgendeine Art zu beeinflussen. Schließlich war er selbst daran schuld, dass es Credence nun so ging. Und dass er sich deshalb schlecht fühlte, war schon anstrengend genug.   
Mit dem demotivierenden Gefühl, nichts bewirkt zu haben, verließ Percival das Gebäude. Er zog die Auroren ab, reparierte mit einem Reparo die Außenfassade des Gebäudes, um die Akte schließen zu können, und apparierte dann in den MACUSA. Es brachte nichts, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er hatte damals seine Entscheidung getroffen. Und nun würde er nach vorn blicken und sich anderen Themen widmen.


End file.
